Inútil
by Booh
Summary: Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando él llega a casa, borracho, como todas las noches. Incapaz de controlarse, ahogando sus celos en vino barato porque sabe que nunca podrá hacerla suya.


**-Inútil-**

Escucha el chirriar de una puerta que se abre en el vestíbulo de entrada. Unos pasos inestables cruzan el umbral de la casa. Los distingue con facilidad. Son los mismos que siempre dejan huella en la moqueta rojiza que cubre el suelo de la primera planta. El elfo doméstico saluda. Ahora le estará haciendo una patética y enfermiza reverencia. Seguramente le quitará el abrigo mojado, salpicado por la implacable lluvia que no deja de caer en el exterior.

El granizo golpea con fuerza las ventanas. Retumba el quejido de un trueno y la sala queda iluminada momentáneamente por la intensidad de un rayo azulado.

Bellatrix Lestrange no se mueve. Sigue leyendo el libro que reposa entre sus dos manos, malamente iluminado por el quinqué que hay junto a la orejera donde está sentada. Pasa lentamente la página 360 y nota que la puerta se abre. Bellatrix levanta la mirada para observarle con desdén. Allí está… patético, desahuciado, con el cabello húmedo, pegado a la frente debido a la lluvia, y las mejillas tan encarnadas que sus ojos brillan con más intensidad de lo normal. La túnica le queda tan pequeña que le marca esa oronda barriga suya que cuelga.

La guerra ha hecho mella en él. Se ha llevado por delante su fuerza, su garra, el porte regio, la mandíbula fiera y los angulosos rasgos de esa cara que tan atractiva le parecía en el pasado. Los labios de Bellatrix esbozan una sonrisa que se queda entre el asco y el repudio, pero que pretendía ser un saludo de bienvenida. Sus ojos regresan al libro y retoma su lectura demostrando indiferencia a quien le ha interrumpido.

Él da dos pasos inseguros al frente mientras desenrosca la bufanda gris que cubre su cuello y la deja caer sobre el suelo. Se nota que le cuesta recuperar el equilibrio, pero consigue llegar hasta donde está ella y se detiene justo enfrente. La mira de arriba abajo, inspeccionando con ansiedad las piernas cruzadas de su mujer. Tiene la boca entreabierta y respira con pesadez. Sus ojos brillan con deseo cuando se detienen en sus pechos.

-Desnúdate –le ordena.

-Lárgate –no se molesta en mirarle. -Estás borracho… –su voz está teñida con el desprecio de haber constatado lo que lleva horas imaginando. Finge leer mientras agarra firmemente la varita que reposa en su bolsillo.

Ocurre varias veces a la semana, por eso se siente más que preparada. El corderito manso que es Rodolphus Lestrange, tan enamorado de su mujer que bebería los vientos de Rumanía por ella, ahoga su inseguridad y sus celos en vasos de vino barato. Es entonces cuando se vuelve agresivo, cuando intenta forzarla, loco por intentar dominar al animal salvaje que habita en Bella. Porque se siente incapaz de hacerlo cuando está sobrio; porque, cuando no bebe, Rodolphus sólo tiene ojos para Bella y asiente y baja la cabeza a cuantos antojos tenga. Sólo el alcohol le deja ser un poco más libre.

-¿¡Acaso estás sorda!? ¡Te he dicho que te desnudes!

Ella le mira con asco y desprecio, de arriba abajo, con ojos llenos de una ira que le reta a que vuelva a darle una orden. Luego cierra el libro con un movimiento brusco, provocando un ruido sordo, y se levanta para salir de aquella habitación.

-Eres patético… –dice antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hasta la puerta de roble.

No puede, sin embargo, dar más de dos pasos. Una mano tan fuerte como una garra le está apretando el brazo y tira de ella hacia atrás hasta que su cara queda a escasos centímetros de distancia de la de su marido. Rodolphus está sujetando sus hombros con aquellas dos manos tan fuertes (lo único que le queda de su apariencia pasada) y la agita con violencia.

-¡Eres mi mujer y harás lo que yo te ordene! ¿Me has entendido?

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! –su aliento caliente desprende tal olor a vino barato que hace que le den arcadas.

-¿Te doy asco? –lo ha notado y eso parece excitarle más porque se acerca a ella y le lame la mejilla con ansiedad. -¡Contesta! ¿Te doy asco? -repite con fijación. Sus ojos están aguados, pero en ellos brilla la losa del fracaso.

Bellatrix intenta apartarle empujándole con los brazos. La sangre mágica de Rodolphus puede que sea más débil, pero él tiene una fuerza bruta que emplea para sujetarla por la cintura con una mano y atrapar violentamente uno de sus pechos con la otra. Los aprisiona y estruja con furia mientras se va haciendo paso entre su ropa interior al tiempo que su cabeza se hunde en el cuello de su mujer.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix se relaja momentáneamente y le deja hacer. Ella es más lista, ambos lo saben. Le escucha gemir a dos centímetros de su oreja mientras una guerra se fragua en su pantalón. Siente su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel ahora que está desnuda de cintura para arriba. Él baja su otra mano para acariciarla donde las piernas pierden su nombre e incluso esto se lo consiente. Necesita arañar tiempo, unos segundos más, los necesarios para encontrar su varita y empujarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Ha conseguido apartarle y ahora la mira con cara de desconcierto y terror mientras sus ojos siguen el movimiento de su varita, alzada, poderosa al final de su brazo y a punto de caer con toda su furia sobre él. Los labios de Bellatrix se empiezan a mover en un rictus condenatorio.

-¡CRUCI…! –grita con los ojos desorbitados, la pupila diminuta en el blanco que domina el encuadre de su mirada. Hay odio en ella, pero tiene la misma sonrisa que siempre antecede al dolor que le provoca a sus víctimas.

No puede acabar el hechizo porque Rodolphus ha levantado su mano y le cruza la cara con tanta fuerza que Bellatrix cae desplomada sobre la moqueta. Se lleva la mano al labio, del que cae un hilillo de sangre que se cuela en su boca dejándole un sabor amago. Sonríe con desdén y en su cara se dibuja el triunfo. Esta vez él tampoco va a ganar.

-¡Zorra! ¿Pensabas cruciar a tu propio marido? –Rodolphus está extasiado de poder mirarla desde ese ángulo, orgulloso de la situación de inferioridad en la que se ha quedado. –¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Echas de menos a _tu_ Señor Tenebroso? Con él no tienes problemas para desnudarte cuando quiere que te lo folles, ¿verdad, pequeña zorra? –grita-. ¿VERDAD?

La sonrisa sigue instalada en su boca y aprovecha para relamer la sangre que brota de su labio mientras sus ojos se encienden, llenos de cólera.

-¡CONTÉSTAME!

-¡MUÉRETE, RODOLPHUS! –se lo dice y le escupe sin llegar a darle. La saliva ha caído sobre la pernera de su pantalón, pero él ni se inmuta. Bella se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano y le mira con ojos desorbitados. El labio no deja de sangrarle pero le gusta sentir esa cascada caliente cayendo en picado por su cuello –Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan patético –se limpia el resto de sangre con la yema de uno de sus dedos y se lo mete en la boca para relamerlo. Le encanta avivar su deseo cuando sabe que no podrá hacer nada.

-Te acuestas con todos menos con tu marido. Eres una puta, Bellatrix. Y las putas merecen ser tratadas como tal –su mano aparta la túnica negra que lleva puesta y va hasta la cremallera de su pantalón. –Obedecerás, tanto si quieres como si no.

Bellatrix escucha el sonido de una cremallera que se baja e incorpora su tronco para ponerse en posición de defensa. Mientras Rodolphus trata de abalanzarse sobre ella, aprovecha que ha bajado la guardia para apuntar su varita directamente hacia su pecho.

Un atronador grito retumba en la biblioteca seguido del ruido sordo de un cuerpo que se desplomaba sobre el suelo. El elfo doméstico de la casa sale corriendo hasta la alcoba de donde procede el extraño sonido y abre tímidamente la puerta para asomar la cabeza por ella.

-Abraxas: pasa y mete al perdedor de tu amo en la cama. ¡Y llévalo a la habitación de invitados! No quiero a un patético borracho durmiendo en mi cama.

Bellatrix le da una ligera patada con la punta del pie al cuerpo desmayado de su marido. Rodolphus se mueve levemente, señal de que por lo menos está vivo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en sus labios y sale de la habitación para subir las escaleras que conducen a sus aposentos privados. _Inútil…_ piensa. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que ni siquiera el alcohol puede hacerla suya. _Pobre corderito enamorado..._

* * *

**NdA:** A ver... es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo sobre los mortífagos y en especial sobre Bella. Así que no me echéis a los perros, por favor, porque aún estoy intentando descifrar su personalidad. Y sí... he puesto a Bella algo "light", pero es que he pensado ¡es su marido! Si no le consiente a él esto, ¿a quién se lo va a consentir? Supongo que es una visión diferente de la que todos tenemos de ella (un corazón despiadado con quien sea), pero he pensado en ello y he dicho: bueno, vamos a probar a que sienta cierta "compasión" por él...

No me he quedado muy contenta con el resultado y supongo que acabaré haciendo miles de cambios a lo largo de estos días, pero… ahora mismo esto es lo que me ha salido. Se admiten críticas constructivas, eso por descontado. Y los demás no desesperéis, que no me he olvidado de las otras historias. Lo prometo. Además, creo que se me dan mejor las largas que las cortas? Lo que pasa es que estoy atravesando un momento de experimentación y me entró el gusanillo de hacer esto. Besitos! Booh-


End file.
